Memories
by Marine is hope2
Summary: Sometimes she wonders are they all that she has of him now, just memories? EdxWin


This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction so go easy on me.

It's fluffy Edward&Winry story.

* * *

_There were lots of memories that were branded in to Winry's mind by the two Eric brothers and she treasured them like a mother with her children._

_She realised that they were something different, the first time right after the two Eric brothers had tried to bring their mom back After they had set fire to their house; when Ed had lost an arm and a leg while Al had lost his body and was now in an suit of armour thanks to Edward. She remembers how she felt that day seeing the two of them there on her doorstep, Edward soaked in blood and Al not the same boy that she had seen just that morning. Grandma had hurried them in as soon as Al began to ask if they could help and the two woman quickly began to work on stopping Edward's bleeding and fitting him with auto-mail._

_Then it was years later,they had left, about the time Ed was dealing with the Chimera ordeal, and Winry was working down down stairs when Grandma yelled at her to come up for something important when she raced upstairs. When she got up there Grandma had her hand on the door ready to come down and then seeing the girl handed her an envelope; she was normally not all that enthusiastic about mail but soon as she read the spirally large handwriting she was soon jumping up and down in joy:Edward had finally took the f*ing time to write her a single letter. She raced up in to her room slammed the door and jumped on to the bed so she would be comfortable to read it. It read:_

Dear Winry,

We, meaning Al and I, have taken a place to call home at a man who is also an Alchemist, he works on projects that the government assigns him, he's nice to us, even though he is a little mysterious still...anyway he has a daughter and her name is Nina, she's five, and has made great friends with Al. He is working on a very important project right now and(there was a large mark of an ink pen as if Ed had been interrupted) and as I was saying, it is top secret so we can't be let in on it. I finally got in to the State Alchemy thing! So now I am an official state Alchemist. How is the weather there, I miss you and Granny and I want to come there soon. I will try and pay a visit so have pie waiting!

from Ed

_It was short and sweet, just like Ed, man if he heard her saw that she was going down. She then had a question, just because Ed couldn't visit her why couldn't she visit him._

_She was now riding in a car going to Central, maybe she could suprise him...she just hoped that he and Al would be glad to see her. As she stepped she quickly payed the driver and then looked up at the falcluty, it was huge! Soon a man came over to her, "Miss, can I help you?" she looked up and smiled, "Yes I'm looking for a boy named Edw-"_

_"Edward Eric? I will go and get him please stay here for a moment." The man said and walked in to the building. She had never known that that day would end up with her almost lossing her and Edward's lifes, just because of her curiousity, she mind was so frozen with terror that she really didn't remember what happened, the only thing that she remembered after that, was after, when Edward started to cry, and said that humans were worthless, all that she could do when she remembered that was try vainly not to start letting drops of emosion roll down her pale face._

_The next memory that really stood out was when Ed had gotten hurt and he and Al were now in a hospital for it. Of course Roy sent for Winry and she came rushing, terrifed of what had happened. the next thing that she knew was Al screammed,"I WON'T STAY HERE!"_

_A punch in the face, and the blonde was down on the roof laying on his side, trembling from the shock of his brother's reaction and from the pain coursing through his body. For a 16 year old kid, Edward Elric was normally a tough cookie, but he'd recently had his side sliced open and his shoulder. He was in the hospital because of the amount of injuries that he had sustained and of course being knocked unconcious after being endoused by the red stone material. Not to mention numerous cuts and brusies around his face and forehead. Today was his birthday...and if it wasn't already bad enough that he was in the hospital._

_Obviously Alphonse was suffering, but what could have made him think the way he was or say the terrible things he'd said? Fabricated memories? Fake, implanted memories? Edward forced himself to sit up as he gazed at his brother, knowing there was something he needed to tell him, but he was so afraid...so afraid that his only little brother would hate him and he would be left alone; left by his mother and left by his brother._

_"Edward!" Winry cried in a trembling, soft voice as she ran to the elder brother's side and knelt down, holding her hands above him as though she wanted to touch him, comfort him and maybe help him back to his feet._

_"Alphonse," Edward spoke in a soft, pleading voice. He stared up at his younger brother, begging with his golden, glimmering irises. He had a trickle of red blood coming out of the side of his mouth where his brother's massive fist had made contact with his jaw._

_The great suit of armor, backed slowly up. "Stay back," came a small, frightened voice from the hollow inside._

_"Hold on," Edward continued as he forced himself to atleast get on his knees, Winry right by his side to help him._

_"Just stay back," Alphonse warned, holding a hand out towards Edward in a gesture to stay away from him. He backed up a few more steps, his armor clanking. The blonde made to rise to his knees so he could get to his feet, and the armored boy backed up even more, staring down at his brother. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" cried out the little boy and he turned sharp on his heel, sprinting across the rooftop._

_"Please, Al!" Edward implored._

_He reached the guard railing that traced it's way around the entire rooftop of the hospital building, placed one hand on top and lept right over it, leaving Edward and Winry to stare in shock._

_"AL!" cried out Edward as he lept to his feet and ran towards the railing, with Winry hot on his heels. "WAIT!" He reached the railing, grasped both hands on it and was about to leap over it to catch up with his younger brother, completely forgetting the fact that he had been brutally injured. He felt two, warm arms grasp him from behind and wrap one underneath his arm and the other around his stomach. He tried to force himself from Winry's grip, but she held on tight._

_"ED, NO!" Winry insisted, as she held tight to the struggling blonde._

_Choking noises of anguish were releasing themselves from his throat as Ed continued to struggle against Winry. "AL! AAAAAAAL!!!!!!!" the young alchemist called for his younger brother as he watched the suit run away from him, disappearing from his sight... That was one of the worst memories that she had ever witnessed._

All of those memories were from weeks ago, now she was back and working as if nothing happpend. Edwad had probibly forgot her and now had a family of his own, that thought made her so sad. She had thought that she was his, but then why hadn't he come back yet? The war was over, yet the two Erics were still no where, before Winry knew it hot stnging tears were spilling from her sky blue eyes and landing on the work bench.

Two years and she still heard nothing, as she walked slowly up the stairs at her Grandma's call. When she got in to the kitchen she let out a suprised yelp there sitting down was Ed and Al, even better they had thier bodies standing in the grey iron armor's place was a light blond haired boy that looked very similar to Ed, "Al..." She whispered then looked at Ed, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG SHRIMP?!"

Ed of course yelled right back at her, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGET THAT CAN RIDE ON A GRASSHOPPER? I AM TALLER THAN YOU!"

"Ed she never said that..." Al said sweatdropped then looked at the bickering pair and walked out of the room.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Winry screamed.

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TO!" Winry yelled then saw that he had tricked her and she walked up to him and found herself stareing at his upper neck, "Are to." he muttered, proudly, that was until his head was met with a wrench.

"Don't get proud." She said and Edward sighed, "Look I didn't come here to bicker with you, in fact I wanted to tell you something."

She looked at him intently blue eyes glowing with new born curiousity. He let out a nervious laugh then began to comb through his hair with his hand as he muttered, "I was wondering... um... it's kinda confusing... to me at least... look I know that we have been friends for a while..._LOOK I WANT FOR YOU TO COME TO CENTRAL WITH ME_!" By the time that he had ended his cheeks were glowing with a intesity that would have made a tomato proud.

He was resonded by getting his head conked with a wrentch and a loud scream of, "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME SOON- mmph?!"

After a few moments of silents Al suddenly appeared from pokeing his head in the doorway, sweat dropped. Grandma held out her hand proudly and the blond boy handed a fair amout of money as the old lady said, "I told you that he would shut her up by kissing her."

* * *

Fluffy short one shot... CUTE!

Marine


End file.
